


Dear Shiro

by coffeewithvodka



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angry Keith (Voltron), Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Letters, Love Letters, M/M, Season 8, Season 8 Spoilers, aftermath shiro's wedding, post-season 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 02:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17398637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeewithvodka/pseuds/coffeewithvodka
Summary: It was after the ceremony of what he could surely consider one of the happiest days of his life that he found in his bureau an envelope signed with a name and a farewell.





	Dear Shiro

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I've decided that I will write all my stories in English and in Spanish. That's why I'm publishing this story again. This time in English. Hope I translate it correctly and people enjoy it <3

_Dear Shiro:_  

_Maybe I'll look like a coward writing this letter and not daring to tell you everything I'm about to translate face to face. It's something out of the ordinary, I know. I've always been impulsive and if this were a less painful situation a while ago I would have gone to your door to take off my chest this dagger that has been gnawing me for a long time. And if you want to understand what I meant by this, you should not do more than look at that ring that garnishes your fingers and that now joins your life with that man. Is my message being clear? Or do I have to be more specific to make you understand that yes, you have broken my heart. And you have broken it into a million pieces._

_What you feared the most when we were still close just happened. You hurt me. And you hurt me as no one ever had. Never in my life has pain so great and so deep taken over my chest as when you slowly began to keep me away from you. And don't believe for a second that I didn't realize which were your true intentions while separating me almost entirely from your life because I know you did it to accept the ring of the one that knows nothing about you and hasn't a single significant experience lived by your side. What did I do wrong so that in the end you accepted him instead of me, forgetting the great love that you know I've always felt and I will always feel for you? The ardor of this betrayal of yours burns, hurts, and drives me crazy. But it drives me even crazier to know that you don't care as you used to do, that I'm no longer relevant to you._

_I want you to know that no matter how much anger I get to feel, no matter how much the rage manages to stir my stomach, or how this impotence that devours me every night because of the thought of not recovering you manages to get rid my sleep, I forgive you. Because I know you, and I know that the minute you read everything my heart urged to vomit you will regret all of what you've done and you will return to be the Shiro of before, the Shiro of when we still shared and talked. You will feel guilty and you will finally notice all the harm you've been inflicting on me for the past few years. And I, however much I have hated and despised you, will return to love you again and forgive you as I always have. Because for me you are, were, and always will be the only one. Even if all that we lived lost importance for you, even if for you I never became enough, even if for you what I feel is_   _absurd and childish, I love you and would always do. And it's because I love you so much that, I know, I can't stop you. I can't keep you from getting away and forgetting me to live happily ever after with him. I will have to resign myself and live with it. Live with that eternal pain in my heart and with that eternal reminder of yours in the shape of a scar with which you have marked me for all eternity so that I never forget the great pain that you're also capable to make._ _  
__From now on I will swallow my feelings and will try to forget them, so as you did because I know that at some point you loved me with the same passion. You whispered it into my ear on those endearing nights that I will now also have to leave behind. Because you have already done it. You left everything behind and buried in the depths of your memory just like a dog buries a bone._

_I do not want you looking for me. As much as my heart longs for you and dies to keep you close all the time, I do not want you to even ask about me. I do not want to see your face again, I don't want to hear your voice or hear your name. From now on you will be only a bitter memory that, I hope, will eventually heal._

_Goodbye, Shiro. I wish you a good life and I hope that our paths will never have to meet again._

_Keith_

**Author's Note:**

> wekfbewfbe I'm happy because I finally managed to write the angst that I so much wanted to see between Shiro and Keith after the wedding. I was urged to find more material about that, and because I didn't find as much as I would like to I decided to do my own angst.  
> I passed this story to English because the original one is in Spanish, so I hope I didn't commit so many errors while writing it in English.  
> I got really inspired to write this from Penelope's letter to Ulysses, which I read a while ago in Greco-Latin etymologies. If you haven't read it I truly recommend it. It's a jewel.  
> <3 I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
